Grand Gold Dragoon
by nightriter
Summary: The story of the Dragoons, dragons, and a mysterious Dragoon
1. The Encounter

Grand Gold Dragoon

Chapter 1: The Encounter

As they are looking for Lloyd, we see everybody resting.

****

Dart: Wow, is this guy tough to find.

****

Rose: (Wow, he is just like Zieg.){Looks dreamily at the sky}

****

Albert: We better find him soon.

****

Meru: Why?

****

Albert: Not only does he have the moon objects but he has the Winglies' Dragon Buster.

****

Meru: Oh, yeah.

****

Kongol: Kongol lucky Gigantos have no important items.

****

Miranda: Well I'm not. Deningrad was not only destroyed but also lost its moon item.

****

Dart: As long as it's not an attempt to help the Black Monster.

****

Haschel: ...Zzz...Zzz...Huh?

****

Meru: What is it?

****

Haschel: I heard something.

****

Kongol: I don't hear thing.

****

Rose: I heard it too.

****

Dart: It's coming from over there.

{Everybody gets up and rushes over to the sound. Enter Temm and Ira. Temm is a dragon herder. Ira is a rare breed of dragon.}

****

Dart: It's getting closer.

****

Meru: I'll see what it is. {Flys up and is startled.}

****

Rose: What is it?

****

Meru: It's a dragon with a human on its back.

{Ira roars.}

****

Temm: Get off my land!

****

Dart: Your land?!?

****

Temm: Yeah, my land!

****

Rose: There's no property line.

****

Temm: It is understood by all citizens that is my land. This whole mountain area plus the forest is my land.

****

Haschel: Hey we didn't know.

****

Temm: Well, you have 15 seconds to get off my land. {Pulls out weapon}

****

Meru: *gasp* {cringes}

****

Dart: Hey leave us alone. {Turns into dragoon.}

****

Temm: No way! You're a dragoon?

****

Dart: We all are, so if you don't want any trouble you'd better back off.

****

Temm: Ira stop. Forgive me, please. I have to worry about dragon killers.

****

Rose: Not again.

****

Temm: And you are?

****

Rose: My name is Rose. We had this problem 11,000 years ago.

****

Temm: (Can she be the same.) Please all of you follow me.


	2. History and Explanation

Chapter 2: History and Explanation

**Temm**: Do you guys want anything?

**Haschel**: I'm hungry.

**Temm**: One minute.

**Miranda**: What were you talking about 11,000 years ago.

**Rose**: I was alive and one of the 7 dragoons.

**Temm**: I thought you were, but you are only partly right.

**Rose**: What do you mean? There are only 7 dragoons, one for each element.

**Temm**: Well actually, there are 9.

**Dart Rose**: 9?!?

**Temm**: Yes. Two extra dragoons were formed from 2 other dragoons. One was the Divine Dragoon and the other was from a Grand Gold Dragon. Both have no elemental alignment.

**Rose: **Explain how you know this!

**Temm: **I control the Spirit of the Grand Gold Dragoon.

**Haschel:** Wow.

**Temm: **I too fought in the war against the Winglies.

**Miranda: **Awesome.

**Temm: **Here's how the story goes. Before the war started, my family had an "agreement" with the Winglies.

**Meru: **What sort of an agreement?

**Temm: **Our agreement was that they leave our land alone and this wouldn't kill them.

**Dart: **What's that?

**Temm: **A Winglie blade. What's wrong with her?

**Dart: **Don't wave that around her. She is a Winglie.

**Temm: **What? You let a Winglie follow you around. What in the hell were you thinking?

**Rose: **Hey, she may be a Winglie but she is still a destined Dragoon.

**Kongol: **Dragon man is lucky that Kongol not break in two.

**Temm: **Kongol lucky Ira not bite you all in two for trespassing.

**Albert: **Ok, ok, let's stop arguing. I want to know what happened back then. Please continue.

**Temm: **My family had an "agreement" with the Winglies.

**Albert: **And?

**Temm:** Before the war started, we raised dragons. 9 dragons stood above the rest and became the dragons of the Dragoons. But two especially grew at a fast rate. One was the Divine Dragon and the other was the Grand Gold Dragon.

**Haschel: **So you are the one responsible for it.

**Temm: **It wasn't always evil. A force seemed to take it over.

**Miranda: **Yeah, that evil took over the dragon and caused him to destroy Deningrad.

**Temm: **Anyway, the armors of the Dragoons came from the souls of those nine dragons. Actually, Ira is the dragon whose soul is included in the Grand Gold Dragoon.

**Dart: **Do you are both 11000 years old.

**Temm: **Yes. The way it happened was the Winglies were taking over and controlling the humans. And as protection from any human uprising they used the Virages. They knew my family was raising dragons but the Winglies also knew that all the dragons weren't tame. Really, the dragons of the Dragoons were the only tame dragons.

**Miranda: **What about those silver ones? {Points at a White Silver Dragon}

**Temm: **What? The White Silver Dragons? No, they are the most peaceful dragon species ever. They refuse to fight. The only way they would fight is if their young was in danger.

**Dart: **Then what happened?

**Temm: **The Winglies figured that with their magic they can take over the most powerful dragon we raised, the Divine Dragon. When they tried to taint it, the Divine Dragon turned evil. The Winglies sealed it away. After that, the humans took notice of how the Winglies couldn't control a beast as great as the Divine Dragon and started to come up with a plan to send the Winglies straight to Hell.

**Meru: **Hey!

**Temm: **Sorry, I forgot {rolls eyes and looks away}. So, anyway, the Winglies seemed to be loosing their grip on the humans. So, my family and seven other families got together and came up with a plan. The plan was to use the Dragoons and dragons against the Winglies. The bravest members of all the families became Dragoons. But we had to be careful. We knew that the Winglies had developed items that worked against dragons. Plus we never used the Dragoons in battle before. The war raged on for years with control of the war shifting from one side to another. We couldn't seem to gain anything over the Winglies. Then a miraculous thing happened. The eight remaining dragons of the Dragoons fought with us increasing our power. But what we didn't know was that the Winglies were producing the Virage embryos. The ancient Dragoon of Thunder was able to destroy all but one. That was magically protected but never grew. Finally, the Winglies were falling. Yet, the castle we were fighting in was crumbling. The Virage that was left was trying to destroy the ancient ones of Light and Earth. Both were killed. The ancient one of fire…

**Rose:** I'll take it from here. The ancient warrior of the fire was Zieg, my boyfriend. We fought side-by-side. Under the instinct of Zieg, we found the ancient leader of the Winglies. He was pretty strong, not only physically but magically too. We fought and fought. I was knocked away but the ancient of the water Dragoon caught me. Zieg told him that he would never win or defeat the Dragoons. He was right, but Zieg was badly injured. He made one final action and the power of the Dragoon was amazing. But as a result the armor exploded sending the stone to the far reach of the world. Dart, what was your father?

**Dart: **He was an adventurer. That is how he probably how found the stone in the first place.

**Miranda:** Wow! So if Dart's Dragoon was found, it must be a powerful Dragoon, especially if it called out to Dart.

**Rose: **Well with that final attack, the master sorcerer was really injured but he managed to get off one final attack. When I found him he was lying on a rock. His body was turning to stone. I wanted to stay with him but he told me to leave him. That's all I remember.

**Temm:** When I was up to the master sorcerer, I saw he was pretty beat up. I managed to lock him away by using the Grand Gold magic. The beast was locked away. When I looked around I saw Rose, crying, her Dragoon spirit beside her. She seemed to lost the will to fight. That's when Shirley appeared. She wanted Rose and I to scatter the Dragoons of the lost warriors of Earth, of Thunder, of Wind and of Water. That is how the people who had them earlier came in contact with them. Ira was able to put them far into the ground, as deep as she can get them. Then, Shirley said that she would freeze us with magic and revive us just in case something like this happened again. The three of us, Ira, Rose, and I were frozen. When the black monster was resurrected, we were awakened. Rose was already gone when we woke up. My family kept up our farm for all these generations. I found it amazing.

**Albert: **The farm was always this size?

**Temm: **It grew a little. More of the mountains are included now. Hey, do you want to work with the dragons of the Dragoon?

**Rose: **That is a long time, even for dragons, to be alive.

**Temm: **No, not the actual dragons, their descendants.


End file.
